Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to wireless telephonic communication and pertains, more specifically, to wireless telephones and method through which the amount of paid airtime available through a wireless telephone is increased selectively and, in particular, is increased in proportion to the purchase amounts of selected purchases of goods and services through a purchase account, such as a credit card account.
The advent of cellular telephones has made wireless telephonic communication available to a rapidly growing number of purchasers of telephone equipment and services. Various proposals for related services and equipment have been suggested in efforts to widen the audience for wireless telephones and services.